Wildy San
|death= |race=Being |species=Ferret |gender=Female |height= |weight= |build= |hair=Red |eyes=Blue |era= |alignment= |family=Brother (Biggs San) |affiliation= |seen=Playing games, going on power trips, picking on Dan |known=Going sarcastic to evil in 2 seconds flat. |hobbies=Dancing, causing mayhem, gaming, fighting, writing |food=Steak and cheese sandwiches |colour=Shiny }} Wildy is one of the regular characters of the comic Dan and Mab's Furry Adventures. Despite her often cruel attitude, she is one of Dan's closest - and possibly most normal - friends. Personality Wildy is easily one of the most unpredictable and vicious characters of the comic. Her mood often switches from cheery to murderous in the blink of an eye,Sometimes - laws of physics be damned. making her true motivation hard to read. Wildy, just like her brother Biggs, is a quick thinker and a manipulative schemer. She is also known for using people around her for her personal entertainment with little regard for possible consequences.Early on in the strip, she Dan and him with her initials - which caused some confusion.The beginning of the "Guys' Night Out... With Wildy?" arc is another example of this; especially strip. More recently, Wildy had authored and published a book that depicts a character resembling Jyrras in a shonen-ai scene - accidentally without his consent. The incident put a strain on their relationship and left Wildy somewhat at a loss.See the Janus Bond section. Despite Wildy's bossy behavior, she still belongs to Dan's close circle of trusted friends.For example, when he learns about his Cubi heritage, Dan to her. Wildy is also very caring and protective when it comes to the well-being of her friends, often assuming a "Nobody messes with my friends except for me!" stance. Whenever she is not fighting or scheming, Wildy is shown to have a few obsessions, two of which are wings and humans. While her fascination with humans is quite universal,See the interest in wings seems to be focused on Dan.Starting out as and developing into Less of an obsession and more of a hobby is her tendency to play videogames shirtless. - and answering the door like that became There also seems to be a more innocent side to Wildy, even though she rarely lets it come to the surface.The possibly most definite hint of this seems to be History It can be assumed that Wildy was born or at least raised in the Lost Lake area. She met Dan early on in her life and has been his friend since then."One man's is another ferret's ." It's not known whether she met Mab before or after she met Dan, but she met Jyrras through Dan.Dan mentioned evil ferrets and drakes during his first conversation with Jyrras in strip. Most of the time between her first meeting and the beginning of the canon is a mystery. However, a recent flashback revealed that Dan spent some time at Adventuring School.See strip. Dan's reaction to his first adventureWhich didn't really end apparently gave her the wrong impression, because in the present era, she had been surprised by Dan's reputation as an adventurer.See When Dan had left Adventuring School, Wildy gave him his robe as a graduation present,See strip again, which also shows that the dress/robe running gag was started very early. and it has been an item of great importance and sentimental value for both of them.Wildy when her gift is mistreated, and she is quick to of her gift. It should be noted that the fact that Wildy had given Dan the robe never stopped her from making fun of it. Even if that means about whether it's a robe or a dress. Wildy is currently serving as shaman for a local team of adventurers. See . Janus Bond vs. Dr. Jyrras ''Note: This section heavily focuses on this arc and the last third of this one, so references to specific strips in them will be omitted to avoid bloat.'' A short while before Dan's trip to SAIA, Jyrras gave Wildy a laptop for her birthday, which she promptly used to write a spy novel starring Janus Bond. The novel featured many of Wildy's friends (often in odd roles, like Azlan as a nameless henchman and Alexsi as a prison guard), including Jyrras, who had been cast as the mad villain Dr. Jyrras. What set Wildy's novel apart from most other spy novels was a sudden plot twist that resulted in a Shonen-Ai set-up featuring Dr. Jyrras and Janus Bond. Only two other cast members knew anything about the novel's content: Pip wrote a short part while Wildy had been away for while, and Dan "just happened" to look over Wildy's shoulder when she hit the Shonen-Ai scene. Jyrras did know of Wildy writing the novel, but he never got to read it. Instead, Wildy promised that he'd get the first copy in the (back then) unlikely case of her publishing the novel. Some time before or after the trip to SAIA, Wildy, using the pseudonym "San Wilder", sent her novel to a publisher. It had been accepted and quickly went into print. Wildy kept her promise and mailed a copy to Jyrras, possibly to check if he had any objections to it. Unfortunately, the package was only marked "Resident", so Lorenda opened it without telling Jyrras. Only when the novel had been released did Jyrras notice it. With the help of Abel's scrying skills, he quickly learned of the Shonen-Ai scene. After confronting Wildy, Jyrras managed to convince her to pull the novel out of further circulation, but the more than five million copies already in stores were left untouched. He decided to leave it at that for the time being, only refraining from suing Wildy because of their friendship (and because it would be awkward dragging his mom into the fight). Later on, Wildy revealed that recalling the book triggered a sort of "thrill of the forbidden" effect that led to a dramatic increase in demand for copies. Naturally, Wildy uses this knowledge to her advantage.Jyrras much. Wildy is well aware that the issue put a strain on her friendship, and the issue had been a fairly touchy subject for a good while.To be fair, Abel a more diplomatic approach. Recently however, it has been shown that her friendship with Jyrras pretty much allowed both of them to simply put the issue behind them without much drama.See strip Powers and Abilities Even though Wildy is only half as tall as most other characters and did not receive a formal training as a fighter, Wildy has no trouble taking on enemies that are taller or stronger than her.One of the more notable examples of this is her taking on a Cubi in strip While she is usually seen fighting with her bare hands, Wildy also seems to be proficient in handling axes and hatchets of all sorts and sizes.As can be seen in and Even though Wildy is mostly fighting in close combat, she also possesses a basic degree as a shaman, which she got via a mail-order course.As revealed through the brief flash back in strip Her shaman staff has two feathers attached to it (one from Dan, one from Azlan). It is not known if the feathers are actually important, mostly because Wildy has never used the staff in any other way than a club. In fact, it is not clear if Wildy ever used her shaman powers - or if she actually possesses any. The only time when she had been believed to use her powers had been Dan's miraculous healing;See strip but the current, widespread belief is that Dan had recovered by gaining energy from Azlan's pain (via his Cubi abilities). However, later she is shown using magical abilities while sparing with dan Magic fight and while assisting in a murder investigation. Trivia *Wildy has gone through the most physical changes of all characters. Her hair grew out curly, and she completely altered her tail to a raccoon-like style, and in the second comic it looks as if she had tiny wings. *One of Wildy's favorite possessions is her dark blue cap. References Wildy San Category:Beings